Crack Comment Fics
by AcromantulaBitch
Summary: Comment fic length crack stories. Contain pairings like Spock/Graphs, and Gaila'sPanties/Uhura'sBra. You have been warned.


**Hey you guys. So, these are drabbles I did for the comment-fic challenge over at Ship Wars. The prompt was 'Never leave again". Just warning you guys, I'm in crackship. So. Yeah.**

* * *

Spock would never admit it out loud, but he was anxious, almost worried. He had been away from them all day, and they needed him, he could sense it.

He restrained himself from looking up to check the time (again). It would distract him further and would not, as much as he wanted it to, actually make time go faster.

He tried to re-focus himself, failing miserably. He just couldn't stand the thought of his love's being in pain, especially pain that was caused by him. By him (accidentally, though it was no excuse) spilling hot tea on them. He just couldn't bear the thought of them stained and alone and curling up at the edges. His poor, poor graphs.

Alpha-shift finally ended, and Spock had to stop himself from running to the turbo, and then down the halls to his rooms.

He punched in the code and stepped through the doors. There. On the table, under a lamp to dry them after their trauma of the morning. Spock knew he should not have had them out while eating, but he done it anyway, unable to be apart from them for long periods of time.

He picked the top one up, gently, so as not to strain it further, running his fingers of the colorful pie-charts.

They would probably be yellow-ish from now on, but that would never make Spock love them any less. They were still just as beautiful to him as the day they had been printed.

* * *

Gaila's feet hurt. That's pretty much her main concern at the moment. That and the fact that no one has come to greet her yet. Sure she's not the most important person on the ship, but people _like_ her, right? Right. She thinks. But she's not really positive anymore. The only people she's even seen since she got back an hour ago were the people working the transporter, and the people who passed her in the halls. No one has come to her room, and no one she knows is the mess, or in any of the rec rooms on her floor. Which is weird. She thinks they might be avoiding her. She _knows_ Pavel is avoiding her, since he keeps ignoring her calls, and he's her best friend.

Well. Screw him too. See if she comes to see him after he's been gone for a month. She snorts and undoes her hair, refusing to be depressed about this, though really she feels like crying because, Pavel? Ignoring her? She must have done something terrible, and she has no idea what it was. Probably he doesn't even know what day it is anyway.

She's about to replicate a pint of ice cream and change into her pajamas when her padd lights up with a new message. She eyes it accusingly, Oh so, _now _people want to talk to her. She sees how it is. She resolves not to answer it to teach them a lesson.

She answers it anyway. It's Pavel, of course it's Pavel, and he asks her to come _all the way down_ to rec room seven A. She almost doesn't go, but really she didn't have anything else to do and she really did miss him. Probably he doesn't even know what day it is anyway, so she can't really blame him for forgetting about it.

She walks down there, wondering what is so important that Pavel had to show her right away, and couldn't be moved to her room. As she crosses the threshold, her first reaction is mild surprise and annoyance over the fact that it is completely dark in the room, which gives way to other feelings when someone says "Lights." and the room brightens.

There is a giant banner attached to the ceiling proclaiming; "Welcome Back Gaila!", next to the text is a cartoon drawing of her winking and giving everyone a thumbs up, she can't help but notice that cartoon Gaila has bigger boobs than her, and in the back of her mind is wondering weather or not to take that as a compliment, or a suggestion. The front of her mind is busy absorbing the rest of the room. The entire bridge crew, including Scotty, Rand, Chapel, Bones, Keenser, and a couple people she's slept with are gathered at the center of the room, scantily dressed and smiling at her. Kirk is grinning and holding up a sign that says; "Surprise Orgy!" Even Spock is there, awkwardly standing off to the side and holding a bowl full of condoms.

She grins and can feel her eyes watering with pent up emotion. "You guys!" Pavel laughs and comes forward to hug her. How could she have thought he didn't care about her? That any of then didn't?

Pavel stops hugging her long enough to kiss her on her right cheek, (the one on her face, guys), and then pulls back.

"Happy Birthday Gaila, ve missed you!"

* * *

Gaila's blackish green panties with flowers on them lay under the bed in the dorm room and stared longingly at the laundry hamper, where they knew Uhura's white bra was. They rarely got to be together, Gaila tended to throw her clothes everywhere and even when washed, Gaila's underwear was part of a matching set, meaning that unless the black-green bra was also clean, something that rarely happened, Gaila's panties would sit in her top drawer for ages with out being worn.

Uhura on the other hand, was very neat and orderly, and so Gaila's pantie's beloved bra was always in one of three places; on Uhura, where Gaila's panties could never dream of getting at it, in Uhura's underwear drawer, where Gaila's panties would also never be able to get at it, or in the shared laundry hamper. It was only then that the two could be together, and even when they were both in it they were rarely lucky enough to be touching each other.

Gaila's panties sighed a small pantie sigh. This was the hardest relationship they had ever been in. The last serious one had been with a pair of socks, but they hadn't really loved each other. It was different with Uhura's bra. They had an unbreakable connection. A bond the likes of which only the undergarments of Starfleet cadets could share. Nothing else came close.

Gaila's panties were distracted by the sound of the door opening. Uhura entered the room, looking harassed and slightly hysterical. She started to frantically clean the room, and Gaila's panties heard her muttering to herself about a surprise parental visit. The importance of this was not lost on the panties, Uhura was obviously on a cleaning spree, which only ever meant good things when both the panties and the bra were dirty.

The panties held it's breath as Uhura bustled about the room, spraying things with cleaner and throwing things into drawers. Every time she walked past the bed, the pantie's hopes rose, only to fall again when she continued to walk on.

Eventually,(_finally_), Uhura got down on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. She spotted the Black-Green panties and reached out to grab them. The panties felt a thrill of excitement as they were carried over to the hamper and dropped inside, immediately searching for the white bra.

They couldn't find it. Most likely it was at the bottom of the hamper. The panties wanted to cry, but as they were a pair of panties they had to settle for just feeling really sad and pretending to cry.

But then, out of nowhere, Uhura, looking for a shirt her mother had sent her for Christmas the year before, upended the hamper and started mixing up the clothes looking for it.

The panties were tossed around and mixed up by the time Uhura gave up and threw all the clothes back into the hamper. They thought they might be upside down, but it was hard to tell in there, it was very dark and all the other clothes were pressed up against them.

The panties felt a surge of hope and searched for the bra. This time they were lucky, the bra had somehow ended up wrapped around them, the straps tangled and the left bra cup pressed against the ass part of the panties.

Gaila's panties had never been so happy, and they knew in their little pantie heart that Uhura's bra felt the same way.

* * *

**I don't even know where these came from. Crackship has turned me into a sniggering immature monster, BUT I LIKE IT. :D**

**Also sorry about the over-use of italics in the second. But I kind of think I like it b/c, doesn't it seem like Gaila talks like that? I'm thinking yes. **


End file.
